Odd x Yumi
by ulrichxyumistories
Summary: When ulrich cheats on yumi and she finds out will she find a new man?  Oneshot OxY
1. Chapter 1

Odd x Yumi

Chapter 1_ Seduction

Yumi's POV

"Ulrich, I asked?" "Yea?" He responded.

"I caught you cheating with another girl and…. And?"

"And, What?" He, yelled to my face! "Were over!" I screamed to his face

As ran crying out the door. I didn't want to go home because my parents will ask

Loads. Aelita, she's out with Jermey. "I got it!" She said to herself.

*Odds Room*

"Odd? Are you there?" I asked.

"Doors open!" He, yelled.

So, I went in only to find Odd stripped to his boxers on his bed.

"NO, I couldn't like ODD, I mean he's like a brother, besides

It's just boxers." I thought to myself.

"Yeah?" Odd asked me.

"Well since Ulrich has a new apartment and you

Don't have anywhere to go

Could I spend the night here?"

"SURE!" He, smiled getting up.

"Odd, your… your penis is hanging out!" I, shouted.

"I Know!" He, said giving me a seductive look."

"Odd, what are you? Shhh….. Odd interrupted me.

"So, did you and Ulrich break up?" He, asked me.

I gave him a nod. "well, your mine, tonight!"

He, whispered in my ear. "Odd!" I shouted. Shhhh. He silenced

Me once more. "I have a way of making you feel better!" He said, in a seductive tone.


	2. Chapter 2

OddxYumi

Chapter 2_ "Will, you be my Girl?"

Odd's POV

"Hey, you're not talking about… sex are you?" Yumi, said.

"No, way!" I told her. "Oh, what 'were' you talking about then, Odd?"

"A hug!" I lied. "Oh that's good I thought you lost it again for a second

There!" "Lost what?" I said. "Uh… never mind." Yumi, said giggling.

"Well, how does that hug sound now?" I asked. "It sounds like a deal!"

I smiled.

Ulrich's POV

"Come on Yumi!" I, said frustrated.

Komechiwa, You have reached Yumi ishiyama's

Mobile. Ughhhh! I slammed my phone in the wall

In frustration. "Why? Why, would yumi think I'd cheat

On her and when I yelled at her I was being playful

I thought she was joking. Unless, she saw sissi kissing

Me with force. Ughhhh… I'm such an idiot!"

*ODDS DOROM*

Odds POV

"Yumi, will you take the honor of being

My girl?" *She looked shocked*

"Yes! Odd I'd love to." She said.

"Great how about we have our first

Date at the movies tomorrow at eight o'clock?"

"I'd love to!" She said smiling

Normal POV

Odd, woke up expecting Yumi with him but she was

No, where in sight. It was a late Saturday evening

4:58 P.M. Oh I'd better get ready Yumi thought to herself.

She first bought a new outfit, and went back to sleep for 2

Hours. She woke up and at an apple. She laid out her new

Outfit and hit the showers. She put on a slight dash of make-up.

She then got dressed, and left by 7:45.

Odd's POV

"Oh man, oh man what am I gonna wear? How am I gonna

Survive without food for the next hour?" Even if I do I'll hog all the pop corn

He thought to himself. I know! Go casual and ask Rosa if she can whip up something

Yeah! That outta work!

The End

Hey this was longer so…


	3. First date

Odd x Yumi

Chapter 3_ First date

Normal POV

"Hi, yumi!" Odd, said.

"Hey, Odd!" Yumi, said greeting him back.

Yumi was wearing a tank top (black of course.

With plain skinny jeans.) She also had 1 black glove

To match the tank top as well. Also a dash of blush.

Odd was wearing, well his season 4 clothes

(This takes place between season 1 season 2 Ulrich and

Yumi are unsure of their feelings throughout those moments.)

They went inside of the movies holding hands.

They looked at the list of movies.

Attack of the zombies.

World war IIIII

Sex in the city

Avatar

Romantic death

Twilight; new moon

"Miss, two tickets to see

"Romantic Death" please!" Here you are two tickets

And that's a fee of 21.57$

Yumi I have 15$ how about you.

I have ten$ she said. Your change is 4.34$

Have a nice trip.

Surprisingly by her words Odd fell flat on his face!

"Odd are u ok?" yumi asked.

"Yea I'm fine! He said

They went in the room showing previews.

They found seats. Yumi snuggled in Odd's chest. And he

Wrapped his Arm's around her waist. I Love u he said. I love

U 2 she replied both going in and kissing.

After the movie ended Odd walked Yumi home.

They went upstairs to Yumi's room and made out

For like 20 minutes. Odd left and headed back to his room at the kadic Academy.

"Thank you odd that was a perfect night!" Said yumi watching odd leave out her window.


	4. Jealous?

Chapter 4- Jealous?

"What are you doing?" Jermey asked Ulrich who was spying on Odd and Yumi.

"Uh, nothing." He, replied.

"Stalking?" Jermey, chuckled. "What, no! I'm just... testing my vision. Look, it's none of your

concern anyways Jermie." "Jealous?" Jermey, snickerd. "What? No! I'm just... You know what

Jermey how about you go play with yourself, or do something like go on a date with your,

virtual angel!" Ulrich, stated. "Great Idea!" Jermey, shouted. "Shhhhh... Keep it down

nimrod! Look, if you leave i'll get you two tickets to the subsonics concerts ok?"

"Fine! You've been through enough anyhow!" Jermey said walking away.

Odd's POV

"Yumi... I love you and i know were only 14 but, when we get older will you marry

me!" I, said holding a ring. "Odd, it's beautiful, why wait when we could get married now?

" That's it!" I heard Ulrich shout.

Ulrich's POV

"What are you doing stealing my girl! I said to odd's face.

"Your girl? Yumi's my girl now! And, you had your chance. and you blew it.

i got a chance i took it and now shes 'mine'!" Odd, said.

Before i could respond i couldn't help but hit odd with a hard blow to the face.

We both ended up on the ground rolling, punching, kicking, and biting!

The teachers had to break us apart. I gave odd a bloody nose, and he gave me

a good old fashioned black eye!

Mr. Delmas POV

Stern! Dellarobia! I've had enoughof your childish behavior

Your behavior and actions will not be tolerated, and will therfore you both will be punished.

3 weeks of suspension, and 12 hours of detention when you return." I thought i was a little

hard on the two but i'm the princibal and i have to put rules in place"

Yumi's POV

"You couldn't just leave it alone could you Ulrich!"

"I love Odd and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Oh yeah? What about this?" Ulrich kissed yumi with force slamming her in the wall.

"Dont you ever do that again, you hear?"

I slapped ulrich in the face TWICE! "The first one was for what you did.

The second one was for ME!

I ran off to find Odd.

I ended up finding him lying in the forest passage way.

Odd's POV

"Odd!" I heard a faint fimiliar voice that broke the silence i was feeling .

"Yumi?" I said instinctivly. "Odd, i'm sorry this happened this is all my fault!

If i would have just left you be none of this would have... (I interupted Yumi with a kiss)

"I love you!" I said. "i love you too!" "Can i stay at your apartment since we can't stay here?"

Yumi, asked me. (Odd switches between his apartment and room at kadic varies on the type

of day and what's happening.) "Of course! be my guest!" I said. "Thanks, i owe you." She told

me."No Yumi, im not doing this because i have to. I'm doing this because i love you!

Yumi's POV

"Odd! I don't know what to say i mean i know you love me, and i love you but

i don't want to be a bother to you!" "Yumi, can i ask you something?" Odd, asked.

"Of course, anything!" i told him. "Well we kiss and stuff but, it;s getting old and i thought

mybe tonight we could take it to the next level!" He, said smiling.

"I was thinking the same thing!" I said, smiling back.

"Well it's getting late we better head back on up to my apartment!" Odd, said

"Your, probably right!" I said.

I'll need five more new reviews to make the next chapter "taking it to the next level!"

It has alot of detail in it, meaning Sexual and Seduction in it.

Thanks for all reviews.

-UlrichxYumistories


	5. The Next Level!

Chapter 5!_ Taking it to the next level!

Thanks for my first review you've inspired me to keep up with this story i was going to end it until you're review. You said the first chapter was confusing it was you're very right! everybodys first chapter is kind of well messed up! thanx I'm a person who keeps there word heres the next chapter! Enjoy! ;)

Yumi's POV

I woke up on an empty stomach. If im hungry i'm pretty sure Odd is. I slowly got out of bed, trying not to disturb Odd on the other side of the bed. I went into the kitchen to see what Odd has what type of ingreidients. I found two eggs, bread, and bacon a simple breakfeast meal.

I suddenly felt a cold chill wrap around my waist! "Good morning baby!" I heard Odd whisper in my ear.

"Good morning, Sweetie!" I replied, back. "Mmmm... Breakfeast smells good!" Said, Odd. "It is, and i made it mostly for you!" I said, looking back to smile at my hungry man. I got a plate out of the cabinet and put two pieces of toast, four stripes of bacon, and one egg on Odd's plate and, the same on mine. I poured two cups of orange juice and, set it on the table.

"Yumi, this tastes incredible!" "Odd, i wrote a poem about you and my passion for you. Heres how it goes.

My beloved Odd

My beloved Odd

When i wake up he's there by my side.

When he's there i have no reason to hise.

My feelings for him are strong.

They'll last long.

Oh, my beloved Odd.

"Awhhhh... Yumi that poems really sweet! i love it!"

I smiled at him i realized we had already finished breakfeast hoping he wouldn't notice it as well. "Yumi?" "Yeah, Odd?" "It's time!" He said, giving me a seducive look. "Odd, are you sure, i mean right now? Isn't it still to soon?"

"Yumi my dear, it's never to soon!" Odd, said. "Our love is to strong to wait!" I replied giving him a seducive smile this time.

I followed him to the back into his bedroom. i layed down and he got on top. We began kissing. We kissed each other EVERYWHERE! Odd, began to stick his tounge in my mouth so i allowed him to do so! i did the same with him! Licking all in his the mouth doing what he was doing to me. I pulled off his shirt, and he pulled off mine!

I still had my bra on though lol. ;). He took his pants and boxers off and showed off his rock hard man hood his penis was suprisingly 9 and a half inch. It's huge i thought. i let his big cock enter my mouth i sucked and sucked it almost de-throating myself plenty of times.

I pulled his cock out of my mouth before he cummed, i couldn't do that. He took my underwear and bra off. He stuck his big cock in my ass. "Fuck me Odd!" I told him and so on he did. After we did that he went in the front (no explaining for that nessicary.) They both layed next to each other in exashuton. Ulrich was watching the whole thing! "That Bastard."

He said. I'll Get yumi one way. I'll take her if she lets me or by force if i have to. even if itmeans kidnap.

Sorry, i had to publish this i couldn't help myself ;) LOL

-ulrichxyumistories


	6. A Rude Awakning

Code_Lyoko

Chapter 6_ Rude Awakening.

This chapter is dedicated to one of my reviewers DISTURBIA! Thanks for the reviews you've helped me through it. You have encouraged me to keep at it with this story.

Normal POV

"Who's there?" Yumi said when she heard banging at her window.

(Sigh) "It's probably just the wind." She thought to herself. "Yumi!" She heard a fimiliar voice call her name. "Ulrich? Is that you?" She opened her balcony window. But, nobody in sight. Just then she felt a cold hand come across her mouth and waist.

Her, feet were intertwined, with the strangers feet. She was pulled onto her bed. "Now, i'm going to take my hand off your mouth

if you scream, You'll REGRET IT!" The voice said. "Who are you?" Yumi said, puzzled. "You mean you don't reconize my voice? Well i'll give you a hint, with a little rhym savior this moment!."

Regconize

I see you everyday at school.

Heres my number 1 rule no. #

you thhought i cheated

Odd was defeated.

Come with me now, or the last thing you'll hear is this sound.

"Not very good at poems are you... Ulrich?"

"You figured it out didn't you well you always were the smart one. But now, he's not hear, Your 'Mine Tonight.' He chuckled. Yumi didn't realize her hands were tied. When she did she struggled and struggled. "It's no use!" Ulrich laughed.

"Look, yumi we can do this easy, or hard, that's your decision to make!"

I choose hard take me by force but i'm not leaving this house knowing that i was being useless like stapling a bildboard to my head saying "Fuck me now!" I'd rather force than being a pussy. "Go to hell!" Yumi screamed. But, Ulrich gagged her right after.

"You BASTARD! Look, you made Dear, Ulrich upset. LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO YOU FUCKEN BITCH! "Wheres Odd?" Yumi said barely breathing. Oh, nowhere just his schedule is all tied up.

Hopeyou like it i got a damn headache i was going 2 make this chapter twice as longbut my damn headache wont shut up for a second, so... ;)

-ulrichxyumistories


End file.
